heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis (Fleetway)
Crisis was a British comic published from 1988 to 1991 as an experiment by Fleetway to see if intelligent, mature, politically and socially aware comics were saleable in the United Kingdom. The comic was initially published fortnightly, and was one of the most visible components of the late-80s British comics boom, along with Deadline, Revolver, and Toxic!. History Crisis was Fleetway's response to the success of Deadline. David Bishop, in his Thrill Power Overload, comments "2000 AD had once represented the cutting edge of British comics, but was now in danger of looking staid and old fashioned next to Deadline".David Bishop Thrill Power Overload, page 127 Crisis would offer to make the work Creator-owned, which might the chance for royalties and greater copyright control, which was a departure from the way they had done business up until then. They also planned to turn the stories into American comic books which would sell better on the other side of the Atlantic, although ultimately only the first few titles got this treatment and the title moved to shorter stories after issue #14. As a 2000 AD spin-off, it was initially science fiction based. It began with two stories: Third World War, by Pat Mills and Carlos Ezquerra, extrapolated some of the effects of global capitalism on the developing world into the near future, as seen through the eyes of a group of young conscript "peace volunteer" soldiers; New Statesmen was a "realistic superhero" strip by John Smith and Jim Baikie. Third World War later moved on from developing world topics to minority issues within the UK and introduced two new artists, Sean Phillips and Duncan Fegredo, while Mills took on co-writers including Alan Mitchell and Malachy Coney. When New Statesmen finished it was replaced by two contemporary stories: Troubled Souls by Garth Ennis and John McCrea, set amid the "troubles" of Northern Ireland, and Sticky Fingers, a flatshare comedy by Myra Hancock and David Hine. Troubled Souls was Ennis's comics debut, and led to a sequel, For a Few Troubles More, and a religious satire, True Faith, the latter illustrated by Warren Pleece. True Faith and another proposed strip, Skin by Peter Milligan and Brendan McCarthy, about skinheads and thalidomide, ran into problems with censorship. Robert Maxwell, Fleetway's then owner, withdrew the collected edition of True Faith from sale after receiving objections from religious groups; Skin was dropped after the printers refused to handle it, probably over its harsh language. Skin was later published as a graphic novel by Tundra, and failed to generate any noticeable outrage. Another casualty of censorship was John Smith and Sean Phillips's Straitgate. Its main character was intended to be a self-obsessed young loner who suffers from delusions and ends up going on a killing spree, but it was toned down until he became little more than a self-obsessed young loner. Grant Morrison and Steve Yeowell contributed The New Adventures of Hitler (originally published in Cut, a Scottish arts and culture magazine), a speculative story about how the young Adolf Hitler's stay in England might have affected his later actions. Morrison also wrote Bible John, illustrated by Daniel Vallely, about a series of murders in Glasgow, and Dare, his revisionist take on Dan Dare. Dare was drawn by Rian Hughes, and had started in Revolver, the sister comic of Crisis. Unfortunately Revolver folded before the last episode of the story, which was therefore concluded in Crisis. Morrison's frequent collaborator Mark Millar contributed a grim prison story, Insiders, drawn by Paul Grist. Later issues of Crisis included a number of translated European strips, including Milo Manara and Federico Fellini's Trip to Tuluum (collected in a trade paperback published by Catalan Communications) and a number of short strips by Miguelanxo Prado. After issue 49 Crisis was published monthly, for 14 further issues, finally ending in October 1991. Other creators whose work appeared in Crisis include Simon Bisley, Glenn Fabry, John Hicklenton, Philip Bond, Si Spencer, Steve Sampson, Chris Standley, Peter Doherty, Igor Goldkind, Tony Allen, James Robinson, Tony Salmons, Oscar Zarate, Paul Neary, Steve Parkhouse and Bernie Jaye. Ultimately the comic did not sell sufficiently well to survive, and Fleetway cancelled it in 1991. Nevertheless, while it lasted, Crisis broke the mould of British comics by publishing stories which tackled urban struggles, political issues, economic inequality, sexual politics, racial and nationalistic disputes, and cutting-edge speculative writing. Third World War continued in 2000 AD in the spin-off series Finn. Editors *Steve MacManus #1–49 *Steve MacManus and Michael W. Bennent #50–52 *Michael W. Bennent #53–63 Stories Third World War Book I Issues: 1-14 Episodes: 14 Pages: 196 of strip, plus 14 pages of text Script: Pat Mills Art: Carlos Ezquerra episodes 1-6, 9-14; D'Israeli 7; Angie Mills 8 Dated: 17/9/88 to 18/3/89 Book II Issues: 15-27, 29-38 Episodes: 23 Pages: 322 Script: Pat Mills 1-23; with Alan Mitchell 3-7, 10-23, and Malachy Coney 8-9 Art: Angie Mills 1; John Hicklenton 2, 11, 14, 20; Carlos Ezquerra 3-4, 6-7; Duncan Fegredo 5, 12; Sean Phillips 8-10, 13, 18-19; Sean Phillips & Shaun Hollywood 16; Richard Piers-Rayner 15; Richard Piers-Rayner & Tim Perkins 23; Glyn Dillon 17; Steve Pugh 21; Robert Blackwell 22 Dated: 1/4/89 to 17/2/90 Note: Segments "Ivan’s Story" in #36 and "Ryan’s Story" in #25, 29 and 35 conclude in Book IV. Book III: The Big Heat Issues: 40-41, 43-48 Episodes: 8 Pages: 112 Script: Pat Mills and Alan Mitchell Art: Glynn Dillon 1-4; Rob Blackwell 5-8 Dated: 17/3/90 to 7/7/90 Book IV: Ivan’s Story Issues: 49-51 Episodes: 3 Pages: 42 Script: Pat Mills and Alan Mitchell Art: Steve Pugh Dated: 21/7/90 to Oct 90 Note: Episodes 2-4 of story beginning in #36. Book IV: The Final Problem Issue: 53 Episodes: 1 Pages: 14 Script: Pat Mills and Alan Mitchell Art: John Hicklenton Dated: Dec 90 Note: Fourth episode of "Ryan’s Story," from #25, 29, 35. New Statesmen Issues: 1-12 Episodes: 12 Pages: 192 strip, plus 13 text Script: John Smith Art: Jim Baikie 1-4, 9-12; Sean Phillips 5-6; Duncan Fegredo 7-8 Dated: 17/9/88 to 18/2/89 Epilogue Issues: 13-14 Episodes: 2 Pages: 26 Script: John Smith Art: Sean Phillips Dated: 4/3/89 to 18/3/89 Prologue Issue: 28 Episodes: 1 Pages: 14 Script: John Smith Art: Jim Baikie Dated: 30/9/89 Sticky Fingers Issues: 15-21, 23-27 Episodes: 12 Pages: 81 Script: Myra Hancock Art: David Hine Dated: 1/4/89 to 16/9/89 Troubled Souls Issues: 15-20, 22-27 Episodes: 12 Pages: 89 Script: Garth Ennis Art: John McCrea Dated: 1/4/89 to 16/9/89 To Serve and Protect Issue: 21 Episodes: 1 Pages: 6 Script and art: Floyd R. Jones-Hughes Dated: 24/6/89 The Geek Issue: 22 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script: Mal Coney Art: Jim McCarthy Dated: 8/7/89 The Student Konstabel Issue: 28 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script and art: Phillip J. Swarbrick Dated: 30/9/89 Angels Among Us Issues: 28-38 Episodes: 11 Pages: 15 Script and art: Phillip Bond Dated: 30/9/89 to 17/2/90 Note: a.k.a. "The Crooked Mile." True Faith Issues: 29-38 Episodes: 10 Pages: 91 Script: Garth Ennis Art: Warren Pleece Dated: 14/10/89 to 17/2/90 Her Parents Issue: 31 Episodes: 1 Pages: 5 Script: Mark Millar Art: John McCrea Dated: 11/11/89 The Clicking of High Heels Issue: 32 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script: Sarah Bromley-Anderson Art: Floyd Hughes Dated: 25/11/89 Two Pretty Names Issue: 33 Episodes: 1 Pages: 5 Script: Si Spencer and Sue Swasey Art: Phil Laskey and Carol Swain Dated: 9/12/89 Squirrels in Carroll Street Issue: 34 Episodes: 1 Pages: 5 Script and art: Floyd Hughes Dated: 23/12/89 Feedback Issue: 34 Episodes: 1 Pages: 2 Script and art: Al Davidson Dated: 23/12/89 Didn’t You Love My Brother? Issue: 35 Episodes: 1 Pages: 11 Script: Tony Allen Art: David Hine Dated: 6/1/90 Suburban Hell The Unusual Obsession of Mrs Orton Issue: 36 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script: Garth Ennis Art: Phillip J. Swarbrick Dated: 20/1/90 Banged Up Issue: 37 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script: Jack Blackburn Art: David Lloyd Dated: 3/2/90 The Death Factory Issue: 39 Episodes: 1 Pages: 21 Script: Pat Mills Art: Sean Phillips Dated: 3/3/90 Note: Amnesty International issue. A Kind of Madness Issue: 39 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script: Pat Mills Art: Sean Phillips Dated: 3/3/90 A Day in the Life Issue: 39 Episodes: 1 Pages: 4 Script: Igor Goldkind Art: Glenn Fabry Dated: 3/3/90 Murky Waters Issue: 40 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script: James Robinson Art: Tony Salmons Dated: 17/3/90 For a Few Troubles More Issues: 40-43, 45-46 Episodes: 6 Pages: 46 Script: Garth Ennis Art: John McCrea Dated: 17/3/90 to 9/6/90 Note: Sequel to "Troubled Souls." Brighton Gas Issue: 41 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script: Gary Pleece Art: Warren Pleece Dated: 31/3/90 C-RAP Issue: 41 Episodes: 1 Pages: 1 Script: Peter Hogan Art: Anoniman Dated: 31/3/90 China in Crisis 1989 Issues: 42, 45 Episodes: 2 Pages: 20 Script: Tony Allen Art: Dave Hine Dated: 14/4/90 and 26/5/90 Passion and Fire Issue: 42 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script: Carlos Sampayo Art: Oscar Zarote Dated: 14/4/90 Faceless Issue: 42 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script and art: Floyd Hughes Dated: 14/4/90 The Ballad of Andrew Brown Issue: 43 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script: Garth Ennis Art: Phil Winslade Dated: 28/4/90 '''Try a Little Tenderness Issue: 44 Episodes: 1 Pages: 6 Script: Si Spencer Art: Steve Sampson Dated: 12/5/90 Masters of Disguise Issue: 44 Episodes: 1 Pages: 1 Script and art: Tomoko Rei Sato Dated: 12/5/90 The Farmer and the Soldier Issue: 44 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script: Igor Goldkind Art: David Lloyd and Caroline Dellaporta Dated: 12/5/90 The New Adventures of Hitler Issues: 46-49 Episodes: 4 Pages: 48 Script: Grant Morrison Art: Steve Yeowell Dated: 9/6/90 to 21/7/90 Felicity Issue: 47 Episodes: 1 Pages: 5 Script: Chris Standley Art: Peter Doherty Dated: 23/6/90 The Soldier and the Painter Issue: 48 Episodes: 1 Pages: 6 Script: Igor Goldkind Art: Phil Winslade Dated: 7/7/90 Chicken Run Issue: 49 Episodes: 1 Pages: 5 Script: Gary Pleece Art: Warren Pleece Dated: 21/7/90 Straitgate Issues: 50-53 Episodes: 4 Pages: 46 Script: John Smith Art: Sean Phillips Dated: Sept 90 to Dec 90 No Messin’ With Rupert Issue: 50 Episodes: 1 Pages: 11 Script: Oscar Zarate Art: Carlos Sampayo Dated: Sept 90 Your Death, My Life Issue: 50 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script and art: Milo Manara Dated: Sept 90 Note: Translated by Frank Wynne. Suddenly, Last Week… Issue: 51 Episodes: 1 Pages: 5 Script: Nicholas Vince Art: Paul Johnson Dated: Oct 90 The Wall Issue: 51 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script: Tony Allen Art: Enki Bilal Dated: Oct 90 The Power of the Pen Issue: 51 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script and art: Alberto Braccia Dated: Oct 90 Note: Translated by Frank Wynne. Prisoner of Justice Issue: 52 Episodes: 1 Pages: 14 Script: Alan Mitchell Art: Glenn Fabry Dated: Nov 90 The Happiest Days Issue: 52 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script: Martine d’Ellard Art: Caroline Della Porta Dated: Nov 90 Vroom Issues: 52-58 Episodes: 7 Pages: 28 Script: Iz Art: Dix Dated: Nov 90 to June 91 Sinner Viet Blues Issues: 52-55 Episodes: 4 Pages: 38 Script and art: Carlos Sampayo and Jose Muñoz Colours: Steve Whitaker Dated: Nov 90 to Feb 91 Note: Translated by Deborah Bonner and Kim Thompson. The School Issue: 53 Episodes: 1 Pages: 6 Script: Martine d’Ellard Art: Ed Hillyer Dated: Dec 90 Insiders Issues: 54-59 Episodes: 6 Pages: 60 Script: Mark Millar Art: Paul Grist Dated: Jan 91 to June 91 The General and the Priest Issues: 54-55 Episodes: 2 Pages: 21 Script: Igor Goldkind Art: Jim Baikie Dated: Jan 91 to Feb 91 In Cages, There is No Escape Issue: 54 Episodes: 1 Pages: 4 Script and art: Paul Johnson Dated: Jan 91 Passing Through Issue: 55 Episodes: 1 Pages: 4 Script and art: Miguelanxo Prado Dated: Feb 91 Note: Translated by Frank Wynne. The Real Robin Hood Issues: 56-61 Episodes: 6 Pages: 48 Script: Michael Cook Art: Gary Erskine and Bernie Jaye Dated: March 91 to Aug 91 Bible John Issues: 56-61 Episodes: 6 Pages: 48 Script: Grant Morrison Art: Daniel Vallely Dated: March 91 to Aug 91 Happenstance and Kismet Issues: 56-61 Episodes: 6 Pages: 34 Script: Paul Neary Art: Steve Parkhouse and Bernie Jaye Dated: March 91 to Aug 91 Dare Issue: 56 Episodes: 1 Pages: 10 Script: Grant Morrison Art: Rian Hughes Dated: March 91 Note: Final episode of series "Dare" from Revolver. Up on the Roof Issue: 57 Episodes: 1 Pages: 6 Script and art: Dave Hine Dated: April 91 Lovebite Issue: 58 Episodes: 1 Pages: 5 Script: Steve Tanner Art: Pete Venters Dated: May 91 Rainbow Cafe Issue: 58 Episodes: 1 Pages: 3 Script and art: Simon Harrison Dated: May 91 Lord Jim Issue: 59 Episodes: 1 Pages: 16 Script: Igor Goldkind Art: Steve Sampson Dated: June 91 Trip to Tulum Issues: 60-63 Episodes: 4 Pages: 69 Script: Federico Fellini Art: Milo Manara Dated: July 91 to Oct 91 Note: Translated by Stefano Gaudiano. Unlikely Stories, Mostly Endgame Issue: 60 Episodes: 1 Pages: 3 Script and art: Miguelanxo Prado Dated: July 91 Light Me Issue: 61 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script: Garth Ennis Art: Phil Winslade Dated: Aug 91 Worms Issue: 62 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script and art: Dave Hine Dated: Sept 91 Waddle on the Wild Side Issue: 62 Episodes: 1 Pages: 5 Script and art: Al Davison Dated: Sept 91 Charlie Lives With Fang and Snuggles Issue: 62 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script: Garth Ennis Art: Ian Oldham Dated: Sept 91 Body Snatchers Issue: 62 Episodes: 1 Pages: 7 Script: Ian Abinett & Alan Coweill Art: Andrew Currie Dated: Sept 91 Strange Hotel Issue: 62 Episodes: 1 Pages: 4 Script: Si Spencer Art: Adrian Dungworthy Dated: Sept 91 The Big Voice Issue: 63 Episodes: 1 Pages: 8 Script: Nick Abadzis Art: Edmund Perryman Dated: Oct 91 Operation Massacre Issue: 63 Episodes: 1 Pages: 15 Script and art: F & G Solano Lopez Dated: Oct 91 Commuter’s Journey Issue: 63 Episodes: 1 Pages: 2 Script and art: Nick Abadzis Dated: Oct 91 Notes References * External links * [http://www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/sputnik/53/crisis.htm A Crisis fansite] * A brief guide to the comic Category:1988 comic debuts Category:Comics anthologies Category:Publications disestablished in 1991